


万圣欢歌

by Shadow_Ombre



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Ombre/pseuds/Shadow_Ombre
Summary: Moriarty死了，这点毋庸置疑。而我可能还活着。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty





	万圣欢歌

Moriarty死了，这点毋庸置疑。但我仍能时时看见他在我们位于Conduit Street的公寓里走动。我喊他的名字，而他并不会回应。

我明白这不是他，他已经成为过去时光的幽灵。

都在我记忆当中。我们的起居室再也不会有客人坐在沙发上等待他的回答。他总喜欢坐在背光的那一处，面对着火炉，不到最后一刻谁都说不准他会不会接下这一单。

没人能读懂他的脸部表情，如果的确有表情的话。现在他依旧坐在那里对着火炉出神。

我也依旧没去看他的脸。管家进来放下了配有两个杯子的一壶热茶。她的茶不如我们曾经的Halifax太太泡的茶。我至今记得那个向来骄傲的老太太谈起茶的时候毫不掩饰的热爱。她没有度过1891年。

还有其他人。我从来没有试图打听过他们的下落。人们在我的生命中来来去去，不留痕迹。有次在喝茶的时候无意中提起茶的味道不如以前，Moriarty像是想起需要补充说明什么一般：“都走了。”

“谁？”

“他们。”

我花了大半天才隐约猜到他在说以前的员工。有些人——包括我——幸运地一直得以跟在他身边，如果能被称作幸运的话。

我估计其它人都是死了，但死亡从来也不算坏事。我甚至有些羡慕那些人。他们不用见证一个时代逝去，不用怀疑。

当我年轻的时候，从未幻想自己活得久长。

到底还有什么能够证明我存在过？其它的居民？他们也都可以是幻想的产物，就像这个名为Moriarty的幽灵。Watson去世了，Adler去了新大陆以后毫无音讯……我不会去找Holmes，永远不会。我开始怀疑现实，却连自己存在过的一切时光都一并否定。

Moriarty坐在一旁盯着茶杯，杯子几乎被目光烧出一个洞。除了茶杯我要求配用两个，其它一切都和最普通的单身汉无异。人们说，“习惯性地拿起两个”，我却从不犯这种错误。很简单，即便Holmes不在苏格兰场活跃，我也没有骄傲轻敌的资本。

能力会被时间淡化，性格却会被磨得更尖锐。

街上的野孩子已经换了一批新面孔，再没有上一辈那样经常从各种“大人”手里接过几便士跑跑腿传个话的日子。

Moriarty正望着窗外微笑。我确定除了我没人能看见他，否则进来收拾桌子的女仆可无法表现得那么淡定。他又看向我，我已经习惯他的眼睛里不再有我的倒影。

我离开起居室去了剧院，今晚有《唐璜》的演出。

回来的时候我发现自己忘记收拾茶杯。两只空杯子里没有茶渍。“谁来过起居室？”我没好气地大声质问。

仆人们一致摇头。Moriarty坐在沙发上做着数学演算。我赶走了其它人，再次喊了他一声。

“教授。”

他头也不抬。我逐渐习惯了桌上的书页并不总是由风翻动，空杯子里的茶渍并不总是由蒸发导致。我没问他为什么离开以及现在又是什么状况，我也知道，他会像以前任何一次一样知而不言。

我以为他会一直沉默下去。他一直以来都是这样做的，再继续下去也没有关乎逻辑性的问题。

万圣节的晚上，我依然在独自饮茶。另一杯热茶并不冒汽，我猜想他一定又在自得其乐。过了一会儿，钟敲过了十点，他从阳台回来，浑身湿淋淋地往下淌水，脑袋也不知道被什么东西砸破了，从额头上的血小溪一般呈放射状往下流动。他的衣服破破烂烂，像是被粗暴地拽扯过。总而言之是惨不忍睹，甚至于有些滑稽可笑了。

“Moriarty，”我试图朝他搭话，直觉告诉我他会回答，理性则让我别同一具21g重的超自然物体交流，“你，这是怎么一回事？”

他的嗓子像是经历了长时间尖叫后的嘶哑一般粗砺：“今天是万圣节，所有在人间游荡的灵魂便会变为死前最后的样子。”

所以我找不到他，在那时，是因为他已经死去变成了这样的灵魂？ 我不知道，也不指望他能够给予我一个答案。

这不好，我想，我的本意只是想留下他喝喝茶。那时究竟发生了什么，谁也不知道。或许他的答案又是充满理性的谎言，关于这个我已经听厌了。来喝茶吧，我说，你的那一杯或许都快凉了。

这一次他的手不再穿过杯壁。

我惊讶而充满赞叹地看着他以一以贯之的优雅举起茶杯，玩笑似的朝我执意，随后饮下一口茶。血顺着他的脸颊流进茶杯里。

“你现在是一个活生生的人吗？”

“我已经死了，Sebastian，你究竟还要多久才能意识到这一点？”他的语气不是责备，而是疑问。我垂下头，感到万分羞愧：“我忘记了。”

我忘记了我们的过去，忘记了他究竟何时死去，怎样死去。我清楚地记住我们过往的点滴，代价是我不知他何时怎样从我生命中消失。

“以及对你问题的答案，我的回答是：不。不知道你有没有听过这样的传言：生者的思念足够强烈便能召来死者，死者也会因为死后的世界太过阴暗无聊而重返人世。”

我摇摇头，随即意识到他在说我们自己。“我的意思是，真的有这样的传言并且传言是真的。”我似懂非懂地点点头，看着地板因水与血而被洇湿，留下褐色的深沉印记。“你怎么死的不重要，”我又摇摇头，站起身握着他的肩膀，“你一直陪伴着我，不是吗？”

“对于一名死者而言，时间并不真正存在。今夜结束之后我就要离开。”

“为什么，”我十分急切，“难道陪伴我已经使你感到厌烦了吗？”

“在我活着的时候，我曾告诉过你有关你对于我生命的必需。”

“死后就变了？”泪水模糊了我的眼眶。

“但是我的生命不仅仅只需要你。”我不知道他还能如此需要谁，总不可能是Holmes！“最重要的是，我已经死了，你还活着。”

“可是活着令人痛苦，我甚至不知道你是否只是我构想出来的一个幻影。或许你根本不存在。”

“那是你的不幸。”

由此我终于知道必须与他分别，留下我独自一人与孤独作伴。我们的距离随着这一荒谬的交点再次扩大。人生不相见，千秋复万年。


End file.
